In airports, for instance, it was known to remove snow using a succession of vehicles. A typical sequence of such vehicles includes a snow plow, power broom, air blower and snow blower. The snow plow removes the bulk of the snow, but typically leaves behind a thin layer. One or more subsequent vehicles have the role of removing this thin layer of remaining snow.